Because, You're My Whole World
by njuuuu
Summary: Tanpa Gaara yang menjaganya, Neji tak bisa apa-apa. Tanpa Neji yang menaunginya, Gaara bukanlah siapa-siapa./NejiGaa/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Because, You're My Whole World**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, typos anywhere, first attempt with NejiGaa, the fuck with this shit? Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit yang bergantung di atas tanah sakura sangat bersih malam ini. Tiada terpolusi dengan segala carut marut jajahan bintang yang ingin mendominasi. Dengan bulan berpendar terlampau terang sesekali, seakan ingin seluruh jiwa yang langkahnya terseok saat menyusuri arteri melintang sang bumi masif untuk memuja keanggunan abadi, bagai dewi laksmi.

Udara masih menggigilkan, bekas hujan membekukan. Terkadang tangis itu kembali bercucuran, mendarat di atas pucuk daun sebelum berjatuhan. Beberapa pasang sepatu menginjak kejam air kesedihan, membiarkannya semakin berserakan.

Di suatu tempat di mana ia seakan terambang di atas daratan, Gaara tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan. Jamrudnya mengamati dalam hening segala pergerakan, sekadar menilai mereka melalui tatapan. Walau sesungguhnya yang ia inginkan hanya membunuh bosan.

Manik berkantung tebal itu menutup untuk yang kesekian kali, berusaha merengkuh alam bawah sadar yang semakin sulit didekati. Kesal, dengusan kasar terekshalasi, cenderung lemah dan tak beremosi. Malam lainnya yang terlewati tanpa nirwana disambangi.

Gaara membiarkan angin malam menyapa kulit, membelai helai-helai merah batanya, mengecup lembut rupanya. Dialihkan manik jamrud ke atas, mendongak menatap rembulan yang masih berkuasa. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa ia sangat mengagumi sang purnama raya, menikmati sunyi ditemani temaram hening, menghabiskan waktu mencicipi dingin. Gaara menarik bibirnya sedikit, menyunggingkan kurva melawan gravitasi. Bulan selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok mendiang ibu, pada kampung halaman, pada kebahagiaan, pada kesedihan, dan pada _hidupnya_.

"Di luar dingin."

Suara yang sudah dihapalnya mati menggelitik telinga, bersamaan dengan derap langkah yang semakin mendekati. Perlahan, ia merasakan hangat melingkar di pinggang, menariknya dalam rengkuhan erat tanpa keposesifan. Gaara menyandarkan tubuh pada dada bidang yang meradiasi punggungnya, menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada afeksi yang memabukkan akalnya. Sesekali kecupan ringan ditanamkan pada ceruk leher sewarna susu, terkadang mencumbunya gemas sampai meninggalkan bekas. Gaara tak peduli, bahkan ketika rambut sewarna bumi itu menggelitik sampai ke pundak atau jika lengan kekar itu mendekap semakin kencang. Sebagai balasan, deru napas berat yang ia vokalisasikan. Pernyataan tanpa kata yang terverbalisasi.

 _Lagi_.

Bibir tipis itu menggoda bagian rahang, menelusuri tulang dengan otot menegang.

 _Lagi_.

Telapak lebar yang kasar bergerak ke atas perut, ibu jarinya membentuk lingkaran di sana.

 _Lagi_.

Gaara memejamkan mata, menikmati segala bentuk kepuasan.

"Tidurlah."

 _Tidak_. Gaara menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya bersandar pada pundak tegap di belakang. Tangannya terkulai lemas di samping badan. Dadanya bergerak naik turun tak beraturan. Ada sekelebat rasa kesal menggerayapi pikiran, antara tak rela _dihentikan_ dan tak mau mengakui kelemahan.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Kini Gaara mengangguk. Ia memutar kepalanya menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Iris lavender yang pertama menyapa, dengan alis sedikit bertaut pertanda khawatir kentara. _Bulan_. Hal lain yang selalu membuat Gaara betah berlama-lama menatap bulan adalah karena itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang memeluknya kini.

Indah, megah, dan menenangkan. Namun di saat bersamaan juga rapuh, ringkih, dan mudah dihancurkan.

"Duluan saja, Neji."

Neji itu menawan, Gaara sangat menyukai memujinya diam-diam. Neji adalah dunianya. Rambut coklat panjang adalah tanah yang dipijaknya. Manik pucat itu penerangnya, rembulannya. Tubuhnya bagai pohon, kekar, menopang. Jari jemarinya bagai hembusan angin yang lembut menerpa. Rengkuhannya adalah sinar mentari di pagi hari, hangat meradiasi sampai ke tulang belulang. Dan pagutan bibirnya, adalah awan yang membawanya melayang, ke langit, semakin atas, semakin mendamaikan.

Neji... _adalah_ hidupnya.

Tanpa Gaara yang menjaganya, Neji tak bisa apa-apa. Tanpa Neji yang menaunginya, Gaara _bukanlah_ siapa-siapa.

Tawa halus meluncur mulus dari mulut Neji, "Kalau kau tidak tidur, aku juga tidak akan," bisiknya pelan. Gaara berusaha tak terbuai dengan suara yang mencandukan.

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Kau yang keras kepala, Gaara."

Gaara membungkam mulutnya, lidahnya menahan suara yang hendak membaur bersama udara. Dibiarkan hening mendominasi suasana. Lagipula, Neji tak pernah mempermasalahkan.

Diam adalah _bahasanya_. Neji menerjemahkan melalui matanya, dan Gaara menafsirkan melalui gerak tubuhnya.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia bisa merasa senyaman ini dengan orang selain Kankuro dan Temari, kedua kakaknya yang sudah berpisah dan membina keluarga masing-masing. Neji dan dirinya memiliki banyak kesamaan, satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Gaara percaya kenapa sampai sekarang mereka mampu bertahan.

Suatu hari Naruto berkata padanya, karena perbedaanlah dua insan dapat saling melengkapi. Seperti dirinya dan Hinata yang kepribadiannya saling membelakangi. Tapi, Gaara tahu satu hal yang tidak mungkin Naruto mengerti. Dengan kemiripan, mereka _dapat_ saling menghargai.

Naruto dan Hinata mungkin bisa menutupi kekurangan masing-masing. Namun, ia dan Neji justru menghormati setiap ketidaksempurnaan dalam diri satu sama lain. Mengakui bahwa mereka hanyalah entitas penuh cacat dan cela yang digerakkan jari-jari penguasa langit dan bumi. _Manusia biasa_.

Neji tiba-tiba menarik tangannya pelan, meninggalkan beranda dan menghampiri ranjang. Ia hanya membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu membawanya ke dalam, mendorong tubuhnya penuh hati-hati untuk di rebahkan di atas kasur yang nyaman.

Gaara memusatkan atensinya pada setiap gerak-gerik Neji, sekecil apapun itu, seperti bagaimana kelopak matanya membuka dan menutup. Keningnya mengernyit sedikit saat Neji berhenti di depannya, masih berdiri dengan mata menusuk iris jamrudnya.

Perlahan, pemuda bersurai sewarna tanah bumi itu mendekat, memposisikan diri tepat di atas Gaara yang lebih kecil. Tubuhnya membungkuk dengan lengan dan menopang berat badannya.

Gaara tak sedetikpun melepas pandangan dari lavender pucat yang seakan menghipnotisnya. Tidak setelah bibir tipis itu kembali meraup dalam ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin memagut. Gaara melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Neji, dan kakinya menarik agak memaksa pinggang di atas untuk memperdalam cumbuan. Ia merasakan Neji tersenyum diam-diam dan Gaara menemukan dirinya ikut menyunggingkan senyum juga.

Selang beberapa menit, bersamaan dengan menipisnya pasokan oksigen di dalam yang seakan mencengkram erat paru-paru, Gaara melepaskan ciuman, mendorong lemah dada Neji. Wajahnya panas dan matanya mengabur, kakinya melepas dan merosot dengan lemas kembali ke atas kasur.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, menikmati waktu hanya _berdua_. Degup jantung tak beraturan bercampur menjadi satu dengan hiruk pikuk jalanan malam yang masih cukup ramai. Deru napas saling menerpa kulit yang berhadapan satu sama lain.

Gaara melihat Neji merebahkan diri tepat di sampingnya, berbaring miring ke arahnya. Ia ikut menghadap Neji dan meletakkan tangan pada dada bidang yang masih mengatur napas. Saat Neji tiba-tiba kembali menariknya dalam rengkuhan hangat penuh afeksi, dengan kedua lengan melilit pinggang protektif, dan dagu yang diistirahatkan pada puncak kepala bersurai merah bata, Gaara mengerti satu hal; ini adalah bahasa tubuh Neji yang seakan mengatakan―

 _Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu._

Kemudian bibir itu membuka, mengucapkan suara yang adiktif bagi seorang Gaara, lirih namun mendalam, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Gaara _akhirnya_ tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Saya kembali ke fandom ini sebagai seorang ... fujoshi, tempat yang sama di mana saya mulai merintis di dunia per-yaoi-an―btw, fanfiksi dengan pairing yaoi pertama yang saya baca itu ItaNeji. Nggak ada yang nanya dan peduli, ya? Yaudah, deh :'') Baru kemaren jatuh cinta sama pairing ini. Entah, mereka punya** _ **chemistry**_ **tersendiri yang sulit dijelaskan ;u; Uhuhuhu... kenapa merena lucu dan gemesin banget, sih? *** _ **mewek karena nggak kuat sama yang unyu-unyu**_ *****

 **-nju)**


End file.
